Gossip Wizard n27
by Donoka06
Summary: PRiS EN FLAGRANT DELIT D'ECHANGES BUCAUX !  L'incident du bal aurait pu être classé, considéré comme un accident ou une erreur mais hier soir Padma Patil - Serdaigle - a surpris un intéressant échange entre notre héros favori et le prince des Serpentards.


_Il est possible de lire le précédent numéro de gossip wizard à ce lien : .net/s/6272146/1/bGossip_b_bWizard_b_bn_bb26_b_

**Gossip Wizard **_**n°27**_

_**Les petits et gros secrets de Poudlard pour votre plus grand (dé)plaisir…**_

[Page 1]

A la Une :

PRiS EN FLAGRANT DELIT D'ECHANGES BUCAUX !

L'incident du bal aurait pu être classé, considéré comme un accident ou une erreur mais hier soir Padma Patil - Serdaigle - a surpris un intéressant échange entre notre héros favori et le prince des Serpentards.

**Mais le font-ils exprès?** Peut-être qu'ils cherchent vraiment que toute l'école soit au courant de leur r**elation interdite digne de Roméo et Juliette** (pièce moldue à propos d'un amour impossible où tout le monde meurt d'une overdose à la fin). Depuis que Padma Patil les a surpris hier soir on dénombre plus **de vingts situations **où des élèves les auraient surpris en plein** échange bucal. **Heureusement Moi Gossip Wizzard (GW) est là pour vous rapporter tous les potins croustillants, de faire le clair sur cette affaire ou au contraire la rendre encore pire. (la suite page 3)

-L'INTERVIEW DU PRINCE DES SERPENTARD - DRACO MALEFOY S'EXPLIQUE

(Page 6)

-LES PHOTOS EXCLUSIFS ET VOLÉES DES ÉCHANGES BUCAUX DE HP/DM (page 9)

-LE TÉMOIGNAGE DE COUPLES INTER-MAISON, COMMENT MENER UNE RELATION ALORS QUE NOS MAISONs SONT ENNEMIES?(page 11)

-L'AVIS DES QUATRE MAISONS SUR CETTE RELATION (page 14)

-LES GORILLES DE MALEFOY PARLENT ENFIN DE L'AFFAIRE! (page 20)

[Page 3]

UN RENDEZ-VOUS SECRET PLUS SI SECRET !

_Depuis le bal, aucun incidents n'étaient venus troubler la - mortellement ennuyeuse - quiétude de Poudlard. On en aurait presque oublié le baiser accidentel/intentionnel de notre Survivant favori et de notre blonde internationale. (voir Gossip Wizzard n°26) Seulement hier soir Padma Patil a été témoin d'une scène extraordinaire. Suite à ses déclarations des dizaines d'élèves se sont manifestés pour rapporter différentes scènes qu'il y aurait eu entre Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy depuis le bal? Alors mensonge ou vérité?_

Hier soir à 22h13 et 18 secondes, Padma Patil rentrait dans sa salle commune après un rendez-vous avec Ernie Macmillan (plus d'infos sur les nouveaux couples pages 12). Lorsque subitement elle entend un étrange bruit alors qu'elle traversait le couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile nord. Padma aperçoit alors deux silhouettes en train de s'embrasser (et plus si affinité). La jeune fille - qui n'est pas à Serdaigle pour rien - comprend qu'il s'agit d'un rendez-vous amoureux nocturne. Ne souhaitant pas les déranger, elle décide de continuer son chemin. Alors qu'elle allait partir elle entend subitement la voix de l'un des deux tourtereaux ! (quel rebondissement !) D'aprés Padma le propos aurait été: _"On ne devrait pas, si quelqu'un nous voyait."_ Seulement Padma a su reconnaitre la douceur et l'aristocratie de ce timbre de voix. Il s'agissait - roulement de tambour - DRACO MALEFOY ! (si vous ne l'aviez pas compris avant ne vous inquiétez pas c'est que vous êtes un Poufsoufle.) Mais revenons aux fabuleuses aventures de Padma Patil, celle-ci surprise décide de fuir pour ne pas être témoin d'une scène gênante car à ce moment-là elle ignorait encore qui était le partenaire buccal de notre jolie blonde. Mais dans sa précipitation, le jeune femme se prend les pieds dans sa robe et se casse la figure de façon peu classe (Photos de cette cascades disponible sur le blog de Gossip Wizzard !) Alors que Padma s'attendait voir surgir Draco Malefoy pour l'anéantir, c'est - nouveau roulement de tambour - HARRY POTTER qui apparait tel un sauveur. Il demande alors à Padma si elle va bien. La jeune femme un peu sonné ne capte pas tout de suite le lien logique entre rendez-vous - couple - voix de Draco Malefoy - présence d'Harry Potter. Mais lorsque notre chère Padma Patil aperçut Draco Malefoy avec un air ennuyé derrière Harry Potter, elle comprit. La lumière fut. Amen. La jeune Serdaigle après avoir piqué un fard monstrueux s'enfuit en courant. Malheureusement pour elle (car aujourd'hui le prince des Serpentards cherchent à l'éliminer) et heureusement pour nous (enfin surtout moi), elle croisa dans sa salle commune la merveilleuse Luna Lovegood qui lui demanda ce qui se passait. Padma Patil l'une des commères les plus actives de Poudlard ne put s'empêcher de raconter la scène dont elle venait d'être témoin. Une heure plus tard toute l'école était au courant.

Mais peut-être que le garçon qui a survécut et blondie sont victimes d'un concours de circonstances défavorables dû au cerveau de pigeon de Padma Patil. Désolé mais moi je n'y crois pas surtout que quelques heure après des dizaines de témoignages sur des scènes amoureuses (et omg parfois à caractère sexuel) entre Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy m'ont été envoyées. Ces personnes n'avaient osé parler avant à cause des menaces de morts de Malefoy. Mais aujourd'hui ils sont protégés par GW et personne ni même le prince des Serpentards peut faire quelque chose. Mais revenons à nos moutons en plein acouplement, parmi ces témoignages figure celui de Collin Crivey (directeur du fan-club d'Harry Potter section gay). Ce charmant garçon nous a fournit d'intéressantes photos de notre couple préféré (voir pages 9). Le doute n'est donc plus d'actualité. Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy ont eu des échanges buccaux (voir plus). Bien que ces deux-là s'accusent mutuellement de viole buccal. Mais qu'en est-il de leurs sentiments respectifs? L'amour unit-ils nos deux héros? Un mystère que je ne tarderait pas à résoudre pour votre plus grand (dé)plaisir!

GW, juste pour vous.

[Page 9]

EXCLUSIF ! L'INTERVIEW DU PRINCE DES SERPENTARD - DRACO MALEFOY S'EXPLIQUE.

Notre nouvelle envoyée spéciale Luna Lovegood (LL) a réussit à obtenir un interview de l'inaccessible Draco Lucius Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards.

_LL: Bonjour Draco. Comment vis-tu depuis les évènements du bal où tu as sauté sur la bouche d'Harry?_

DM: Je n'ai pas sauté sur la bouche de ce balafré! C'est à cause de cet idiot de Blaise . Puis, tout d'abord c'est Monsieur Malefoy et je ne t'ai pas permis d'être familière avec moi. Et qui t'as permis d'appeler cet idiot par son prénom?

_LL: Bien sur Monsieur Malefoy, vous semblez ne pas apprécier le fait que quelqu'un soit proche de votre petit-ami._

DM: Ce n'est pas mon petit ami.

_LL: Que répondez-vous aux récents témoignages de vous et Harry Potter en train de s'embrasser?_

DM: Ce sont des calomnies. Et les investigateurs de ces mensonges vont souffrir, je ne sais pas ni quand ni comment mais ce sera très douloureux, je peux le promettre.

_LL: Vous affirmez qu'il s'agit de faux témoignages Monsieur Malefoy ?_

DM: Une pure manipulation journalistiques pour me faire tomber.

_LL: Harry est-il plutôt slip ou caleçon?_

DM: Je vois le piège, mais vous ne m'aurez pas. Pour répondre à votre question j'en ai aucune idée et je m'en porte très bien.

_LL: Que répondez-vous aux accusations comme quoi vous en avez une toute petite?_

DM: Quoi? Ce sont pures calomnies !

_LL: Elle est d'un taille tout à fait acceptable donc?_

DM: Bien entendu.

_LL: Harry Potter peut nous le confirmer._

DM: Bien entendu.

_LL: …_

DM: …

_LL: Merci beaucoup Draco…enfin Monsieur Malefoy pour cet interview. Au revoir !_

DM: Non reviens sale petite *censuré* !

[Page 11]

LE TÉMOIGNAGE DE COUPLES INTER-MAISON, COMMENT MENER UNE RELATION ALORS QUE NOS MAISONs SONT ENNEMIES?

Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy mènent un amour interdit. Tout les oppose mais pourtant ils s'aiment d'un amour ardent. Mais le principal écueil de leur relation vient de leur appartenance à des maisons ennemies. Comment peuvent-ils alors construire une relation saine et solide sur les bases de la haines et de l'incompréhension? Nous avons recherché des couples inter-maisons insolites. Nous en avons trouvé un. Il s'agit de Blaise Zabini et Ginny Weasley. Ne soyez pas offusqué ni surpris. Dans le dernier numéro nous avons appris que Blaise Zabini vivait un amour à sens unique. Mais depuis notre alcoolique favori (voir page 17 consacré au club des alcooliques anonymes) s'est déclaré et à sa grande surprise la rousse à dit oui. Depuis il forme l'unique couple Gryffondor/Serpentard sur lequel j'ai réussit à mettre la main. Voici leurs témoignages recueillit par Lavande Brown.

Blaise Zabini - meilleur ami alcoolique officiel de Draco Malefoy -

C'est vrai que les autres Serpentards me regardent bizarrement comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit ou que j'étais un traitre. Mais je m'en fiche. Depuis que je suis avec Ginny je suis en permanence heureux et je n'ai pratiquement plus de problème avec l'alcool. Puis Draco ne peut rien dire, lui il se tape bien Harry Potter. Non, je ne confirme pas du tout leur relation. Non je ne suis pas contradictoire…j'ai essayé de faire de l'humour! Puis je croyais que c'était un article sur les relations entre maisons et non un énième article sur la relation de Potter et Draco. Mais non ils ne sont pas ensemble! Humour! C'était de l'humour!

Ginny Weasley - ex copine de Harry Potter et nouvelle copine de Blaise Zabini

Peu d'élèves acceptent la relation que je mène avec Blaise chéri. Je ne comprend pas. Ce comportement est stupide et puéril. Pourquoi perpétuer une querelle qui date des fondateurs? Je conseil à Harry et Draco d'ignoraient touts ces macaques sans cerveaux et de vivre à fond leur histoire d'amour. Non je ne sais pas s'ils sont en couple ou amoureux. Mais Harry et Hermione m'ont autorisé de dévoiler la sexualité d'Harry, oui il est bien gay. Mais revenons aux problèmes entre Serpentard et Gryffondor…ben pourquoi vous partez? Pourquoi personne ne s'intéresse à MON couple avec Blaise-chou?

[Page 14]

L'AVIS DES QUATRE MAISONS SUR CETTE RELATION

Après le bal nous avions recueillit différents témoignages de chaque maison de Poudlard. (voir GW numéro 26) Malheureusement la relation entre notre héros favori et notre Serpentard adoré demeurait encore obscur. Mais aujourd'hui la thèse de l'accident n'est plus envisageable. Comment à présent réagissent les maisons?

Gryffondor - C'est nous qui sont les plus forts ! -

Harry est notre héros, notre dieu et notre sauveur. Il a butté Voldy à lui tout seul. Il représente la force brut et le courage de notre maison qui est trop cool et la meilleure du monde. Alors il n'y a qu'une seule solution qui explique pourquoi Harry notre ange de lumière embrasse (beurk) la fouine de Serpentard qui sont des méchants pas beaux. La fouine a buccoviolé notre héros. C'est la seule explication logique. Alors on va maraver la gueule de Malefoy-face-de-fouine car c'est un Serpentard et que les Serpentards ils peuvent pas embrasser un Gryffondor. Faut être logique dans la vie.

Serpentard -Les sangs purs au pouvoir ! -

Version officiel : Nous ne répondrons pas à ces calomnies. Il s'agit d'un complot mise en place par les ennemis de notre Prince pour lui nuire. Ces ennemis sont bien entendu tous ces Sang-de-bourbes et ces traitres de leur sang qui trainent dans cette école qui malheureusement n'est plus ce qu'elle était autrefois à la grande époque. Notre noble maison ne se laissera point souillé par des rumeurs et un journal bas de gamme.

Version non officiel: Harry Potter doit mourir ! Comment ose-t-il buccovioler notre Prince ! Baston!

Serdaigle - Se faire passer pour des intellos pour avoir l'air intéressant -

To be or not to be. Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter? Un gryffondor et un serpentard? Un lion et un serpent? Un brun et un blond? Un haricot rouge et une pistache? Legolas et Aragorn? Sherlock Holmes et John Watson? Naruto et Sasuke? Ichigo Kurosaki et Grimmjow ? Bob l'éponge et Patrick l'étoile de mer ? Un duo si improbable mais pourtant possible. A quel moment peut-on repousser la limite du possible? Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut considérer quelque chose dans la limite de l'impossible? Existons-nous seulement? *censuré*

_Notre journaliste Théodore Nott a opté pour censuré la fin de la déclaration des Serdaigles qu'il a jugé inintéressante, assommante et dangereuse pour notre santé mentale._

Poufsoufle - Nous servons de décors -

Cette maison n'a pas été considérée comme intéressante pour pouvoir déposer sa propre déclaration.

[Page 14]

LES GORILLES DE MALEFOY PARLENT ENFIN DE L'AFFAIRE!

Ils sont moches, ils sont bêtes, ils ne servent à rien…ce sont les gorilles de Draco Malefoy ! Ou plutôt Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Notre envoyée spéciale Lavande Brown a réussit à les approcher de prés sans leur Prince adoré. Elle a réussit à obtenir d'eux un…intéressant interview qui montre bien le niveau intellectuel des gorilles de Draco Malefoy.

_LB: Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Draco Malefoy?_

VC: Ugh !

GG: Agh!

_LB: C'est-à-dire?_

VC: Année un.

GG: Ogh !

_LB: Donc en première année. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à devenir les gardes du corps de Draco Malefoy?_

VC: Draco donner bonbons dans train.

GG: Igh !

_LB: Je vois…Que pensez-vous de la relation que Draco Malefoy entretient avec Harry Potter?_

VC: Interdit de dire.

GG: Egh!

_LB: Qui vous a interdit de le dire? Draco Malefoy? Pourquoi?_

VC: Pas le droit de dire. Sinon Draco pas content. Si Draco pas content, plus bonbons.

GG: Ongh !

_LB: Mais pourquoi Malefoy cherche-t-il absolument à cacher sa relation avec Harry Potter aux yeux de tous? Par fierté? Par honte? _

VC: Question toi pas compris.

GG: En réalité Draco ressent des émotions qu'ils n'a jamais éprouvé auparavant. Il est en pleine confusion car son coeur lui dit de se jeter dans les bras de Potter mais sa raison de la repousser pour préserver son image d'homme glacial inaccessible. Il a peur de perdre ses amis mais en même temps de perdre aussi Potter. Il ne voit pas de solution et il sait qu'un jour s'il veut rester avec Potter il devra dévoiler sa relation avec lui au yeux du monde. Et il a peur de la réaction du monde. Il a peur de se perdre lui-même. Car cet amour lui fait remettre en question les fondements de son éducation, de son être. Je crois que Draco a besoin qu'on le laisse tranquille pour qu'il puisse éclaircir tranquillement les choses avec Potter et savoir où il en est. Ough !

_LB: …Goyle tu sais parler?_

GG: Bien entendu quelle question stupide. Ingh !

VC: Draco tuer nous. Bonbon finit.

GG: Exacte mon cher collègue. Angh!

[Page 18] NAISSANCES ET DÉCÉS

Naissances:

Bill et Fleur Weasley sont heureux de vous annoncer la naissance de leur petite fille Weasley. (et une belette rousse de plus! une !)

Percy et Audrey Weasley sont heureux de vous annoncer la naissance de leur fille petite fille Molly. (et de deux!)

George et Angelina Weasley sont heureux de vous annoncer la naissance de leur petit garçon Fred. (et de trois!)

Olivier et Pénélope Dubois sont heureux de vous annoncer la naissance de leur adorable petit garçon Hamish.

Décés:

Voldemort (Tom elvis Jedusor) nous a quitté il y a quelques mois tué par Harry Potter. son enterrement aura lieu mardi à 16h3à au cimetière de Little Hangleton. Suivie d'une grande fête au manoir Jedusor. Venez nombreux ! (Inscription à retirer au département des loisirs au ministère de la magie). Mangemorts non acceptés.

[Page 20] NOUVELLE RUBRIQUE : POÈMES

Venez découvrir ici les meilleurs poèmes écrit par des élèves de Poudlard. Frisson et navet garanti.

Sonnet des amants maudits

_Il est blond, il est brun,_

_Il sont beaux et amoureux._

_Ils aiment les câlins,_

_Car ça les rend heureux._

_Fandeyaoi58_

[Page 21] BLAGUES !

**5O mornilles pour la meilleure blague du mois !**

La blague gagnante du mois:

Harry Potter et en cour de potion et il rate sa potion. Alors Rogue lui dit:

,si vous étiez mon fils, je vous ferez boire cette potion!

et Harry lui répond:

-Monsieur,si j'étais votre fils, je la boirais volontairement.

de julienbertin ()

Les autres blagues:

_Si Harry Potter était français il s'appellerait Henri Poitier._ de So'lagryffie

_Monsieur et Madame Fage ont une fille comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_ Réponse: Cho (Cho-fage , chauffage) de Fandeyaoi-mort-à-GinnyetCho

_Arthur est mon père mais je ne suis pas son fils. Qui suis-je?_ Réponse: Ginny. de Sarah

[Page 22] LES COURRIERS DU COEUR DE GW

_*Il y a une fille que j'aime mais c'est mon amie d'enfance, je n'ose pas lui demander de sortir avec moi. Et si elle ne m'aimait pas? Et si elle était amoureuse de mon meilleur ami qui est gay?_

Canon-Chudley6

Ron tu dois être la seule personne avec Hermione à ne pas te rendre compte que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Alors fonce idiot!

_*Est-ce que Harry sort vraiment avec Draco Malefoy? Maintenant que je sais qu'il est gay tu crois que je dois tenter quelque chose?_

_bogossegay_

Evite de toucher la propriété privé de Malefoy. Il pourrait mal le prendre. Enfin je dis ça pour t'éviter de mourir inutilement.

[Page 23]

Annonces:

*Ouverture du premier club de lecture mercredi, venez nombreux!_ (ou fuyez tant que vous le pouvez encore) _Hermione Granger directrice du club de lecture de Poudlard.

*Soldes exceptionnelles sur tout le magasin Weasley. Jusqu'à -70% sur la gamme philtre d'amour.

*Vend un paquet de Coton-Tige ayant peu servis. S'adresser à Blaise Zabini.

*Rapeltout perdu, uniforme perdu et livre se potion perdu. Si vous les retrouver merci de les rapporter à la salle commune des Gryffondor pour Neville Londubat.

*Cours particulier pour devenir beau gosse avec Draco Malefoy. Deux galions la séance.

PUB

Découvrez en exclusivité mondiale l'album photo retraçant l'histoire d'amour interdite de Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter ! En vente dans toutes les bonnes libraires.

_Le Lion et le Serpent. _

Un roman passionnant retraçant l'histoire d'Harry Potter de sa naissance à son amour pour le ténébreux Draco. Un livre de Rita Skeeter à ne rater sous aucun prétexte !

Zero tracas ! Zero Blabla ! MMA ! Magic Magic Assurance !

**PROCHAINEMENT**

- Dans le prochain numéro découvrez quand Harry est-il tombé amoureux de Draco Malefoy !

- Pourquoi Dobby l'elfe de maison au courant de cette relation n'a-t-il rien dite?

- **L'interview exclusive d'Harry Potter** - ses réactions–

Et en cadeau un porte clef de Harry et Draco Chibi en train de s'embrasser.

A bientôt pour un prochain numéro de GW, gros bisou xxx de sorcière.

**Pour votre plus grand (dé)plaisir.**


End file.
